


Secret Relationships

by inksie



Category: Westworld (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksie/pseuds/inksie
Summary: You're Ford’s godchild and wants to learn how to write narratives for Westworld, so Ford allows you to observe and learn from Lee; however, you and Lee fall for one another, and have to keep your budding relationship away from Ford, who would surely try to keep you apart.





	Secret Relationships

When your godfather, Robert Ford, had always supported you, no matter what it was; when you were sixteen and went through a phase of only listening to Sex Pistols songs, he bought you their albums, when you were spending nights out on the town getting so drunk you couldn’t walk, he picked you up, drove you home, and made sure you didn’t choke on your own vomit. Ford, as unlikely as it may have seemed, was a good father to you, always helping in any way that he could, so when you asked him if you could help write narratives and story-lines for Westworld, he naturally agreed. He allowed you to work beside the arrogant, egoist, devilishly handsome main writer - Lee Sizemore - in order for you to get a taste of the job, as well as get some experience under your belt; at first, you thought Lee was a complete idiot, so self-absorbed and conceited that he thought the sun shined out of his backside and the moon glittered inside of his ears… but then you got to know him, you got to talk to him, and break through the layers of arrogance and conceit and ego to find that underneath, Lee was just craving your godfather’s approval, just wanted to be validated and given a little praise. You found that, as you wore down his mask more, Lee was charming, funny, caring, maybe even great; sure, he would anger Ford day in, day out by blasting ‘Boss Ass Bitch’ from his office, and yes, he would swear like a sailor and lose his temper, not to mention, his ego was so large that it could rival the size of the Queen’s hatred towards all working-class people; but, with that being said, you cared about Lee, a lot, and you were surprised to find that he cared about you, too. He confessed it to you when the two of you were taking a midnight stroll home on a cold October night after smoking some pot and drinking some cheap rum. 

“You’re alright,” Lee confessed as you drifted from the path, onto the road, he kept his eye out for any oncoming cars, though, as he wasn’t about to let you get hurt. “But, you might wanna fucking get out of the road, love.”

“But, it’s fun!” You giggled, biting down on your lip. “C’mon, Lee, be a little reckless!”

“Why don’t you come back on the path?” He chuckled, shaking his head. 

“Why’d I do that?” You asked, spinning around on the empty road with a soft laugh that made the narrative writer’s heart completely melt. 

“Because I’m on the path,” Lee told you, holding out his arm and wrapping it around your shoulders when you drifted back to his side. “Y’know, if it wasn’t for Ford, I’d fucking kiss you right now.”

“What does my dad have to do with the price of butter?” You chuckled, looking up at him and quirking a brow. 

“He’d kill me, (Y/N),” he sighed, licking his lips. “You know he would.”

“Only if he finds out,” you said lowly, stopping in your tracks and frowning; Lee stopped, as well, and held you by your hips with furrowed brows and a tilted head. “C’mon, Lee, you’re a genius. Put two and two together.”

“A secret relationship,” he whispered, stifling a groan. “With you. Robert fucking Ford’s daughter.”

“Listen,” you mumbled. “I know what I’m doing, Lee, I’m not some teenager with a crush. I’m an adult, I’ve been… I’ve been thinking about this for a while.”

“Fuck,” Lee sighed, shaking his head before kissing you harshly. “You’re gonna be the death of me, (Y/N) Ford.”


End file.
